


Pressing Matters

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot day in Val Royeaux and it's clouding Cullen's judgement. He finally admits what he wants and he acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: Cullen grinding away against Trevelyan f!Inquisitor's ass. That is all. No actual sex takes place. Doesn't have to be established relationship.
> 
> Bonus:  
> \+ semi public location  
> \+ Cullen describing all the things he wants to do.  
> \+ Cullen comes in his pants.  
> \+ Assertive!Cullen

It was hot. Unbearably hot. And still the Inquisitor was in Val Royeaux visiting shops to find better armor schematics. Thankfully she and her companions were not in full armor or else she wouldn’t have been able to stand the stifling heat. Instead, she had worn leggings similar to the ones she usually reserved for walking around Skyhold. These were black, which may have been a mistake given the way the sun was currently beating down on her. 

“Maker, it’s a bit warm, isn’t it?” Cullen muttered while he vaguely fanned himself with a large hand. He had come along to help her choose the schematics, after all she was a mage what did she know about good heavy plate armor? It was also an excuse for her to spend some extra time with Cullen, away from Skyhold. It was almost impossible to drag him away from his desk these days. Trevelyan had spent months dropping subtle hints of her interest, giving him flirtatious lines, trekking all the way up to the battlements just to visit him after she would return from even the smallest trips to the Hinterlands, the suggestive glances across the war room table. She wasn’t sure if he was oblivious or just showing his disinterest in a polite and completely Cullen-esque way.

They had only just arrived and sweat was already wicking the usual spots, drawing a dark line down the middle of her back. Trevelyan sighed, trying to keep in the shade as they walked through the crowded marketplace. It was louder and busier than she had ever seen it. Merchants telling passersby about their wares, Orlesian nobles laughing in their haughty fashion, children reaching their tiny hands into the fountain to get some kind of relief from the heat, and out of the corner of her eye Trevelyan could swear she saw what she suspected was one of Sera’s Red Jennies stealing the necklace right off of an Orlesian noblewoman’s neck. Or it could have just been the heat, she was losing her mind.

A crowd was forming in the upper level of the market. Trevelyan led her followers up to see what the commotion was about. They huddled in as they gathered with the crowd to listen to the man shouting in the middle of the circle.

—

Cullen was sweating like a sinner being read canticles from the Chant. His hand moved to his forehead to wipe at the beads of sweat that had formed there. He let his mind wander as they moved from shop to shop. He had to admit it was difficult to focus in this heat. “What?” He asked when he realized Trevelyan had asked him a question. She gave him a look of slight confusion as she stood with a schematic in one hand, the other one resting on her hip. He watched her lips move as she repeated the question, her beautiful, full but small, perfect lips.

“I said,” she began as his eyes follower her mouth. “What kind of protection do you think this armor would provide if we used Dragonling scales?” Again Cullen took a moment to respond.

He coughed to regain his composure. “Fairly good,” was all he could muster. Trevelyan gave a small roll of her eyes before setting the schematic back down and thanking the merchant for their time. They continued on. 

Cullen had been secretly pining over Trevelyan for months. She would always come to visit him in his office up on the battlements. Normally he would have questioned the frequency at which she visited him, but really she went to talk to everyone. Once or twice he thought maybe she had been flirting with him, but she was equally as flirtatious with Dorian (even if Dorian was _clearly_ not interested in what she had to offer - though he was unsure if _she_ knew that). 

Cullen sighed and tried to think of something else as he trailed behind Trevelyan to the upper level. His eyes followed the trail of sweat down her back like an arrow leading his eyes right to - _No._ He shouldn’t been thinking about this, definitely not in this heat, and definitely not in public. But still her exquisite form moved in all the right ways and he noticed, how could he not?

As they approached the crowd Trevelyan moved them in closer. They were almost touching as he stood behind her, people surrounding them. The body heat made it feel three times hotter and his head three times cloudier. 

He knew it was dangerous to let these thoughts get the better of him but he couldn’t stop it, not while the heat was driving him mad. Cullen was still eyeing Trevelyan from behind, the gorgeous curvature of her sides, her impeccably shaped bottom that would fit so perfectly in hand. He imagined squeezing it, ghosting his fingers up and down her naked, sun kissed skin. Cullen felt himself begin to swell at the thought. He let out a small groan and Trevelyan turned to look at him over her shoulder. 

“It’s just rather hot,” he whispered to her, trying to cover the true reason for his noise. Fortunately she seemed to accept it (and she didn’t look down to see the obvious truth) because she turned back around to watch the man raving at the center of the circle. 

Just as Cullen began to lose himself in his thoughts again, he felt a push at his legs, a child running carelessly through the crowd. He lost his balance and stumbled forward…right into Trevelyan, which put his crotch (and the hardness in his trousers) _right_ up against her bottom.

At first she straightened, obviously feeling the rigid organ pressed up against her. Neither one spoke and as Cullen moved to step backwards, an apology on his lips, Trevelyan followed him with her body, pushing her perfect form against his erection. A small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. A moan only she could hear and a devilish smile appeared on her face.

He doesn’t hesitate. He moved even closer to her, shoving his hips almost painfully hard into her backside, aching for some kind of friction. 

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’ve wanted this for a too long. Wanted _you_ for too long.” He pushed forward against her in an upward motion. This time _she_ moaned and Cullen felt a surge of encouragement.

“Do you want to know what I want to do to you?” Cullen asked. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to tell you.” Trevelyan let out a small, quiet whimper in response. She could feel herself getting hotter and it had little to do with the weather. 

“I want lick every curve of your body, painfully slow. My warm, wet tongue bathing your beautiful curves.” Cullen continued to rub his stiffness against her while he spoke. “Imagine what it would feel like. My tongue on your neck, sucking and biting, marking you as mine.” Trevelyan felt wetness pooling in her leggings, a tightness growing in her stomach as she soaked up every word he spoke.

“Starting at the top of you, working my way down, lower and lower until I reach your cunt. I would lick you all around, everywhere but where you need it most. I would drive you mad.” His cock was achingly hard and it felt so good up against her, even with the fabric between them. 

Cullen kept talking when she moaned and pushed back against him, urging him to continue. “When you couldn’t stand it anymore, and only then, would I give you what you needed. I would tease your pearl, flicking my tongue over it while I sunk my fingers deep inside your warm, wet heat. Over and over until you came hard, shouting my name.” He sped up the thrusts of his hips against her backside. He was close and there was no turning back now.

“Then I would flip you over. Your back to me, just as it is now.” He thrust forward to emphasize his position. “I would slide into you. You’re so wet and so hot and so tight. You would feel me stretching you until I am all the way in, as deep as I can get.” Cullen sped up even more rubbing his cock painfully hard against Trevelyan’s ass, grabbing her hips for purchase. 

“I would fuck you as hard as I could. My cock thrusting deep inside you again and again. You would feel it growing even more as I neared my end, the head of my cock throbbing against your walls.” Trevelyan’s trousers were completely wet with arousal and sweat. She wanted nothing more than to reach down and ease the ache between her legs, but instead she listened intently as Cullen described the vivid scene.

“I would reach around to your pearl and stroke it as I thrusted. You’re going to come again. I’d stroke you again and again. The stimulation of me inside of you and my fingers working at your nub would send you over the edge. You would come so hard, your walls convulsing around me. You feel so fucking good. I’m going to come.” Cullen groaned, stifling it as much as possible, as he came hard into his smalls. His cock twitched uncontrollably as his hot seed spilled out, dripping out of his smalls and down the leg of his trousers. He slumped forward against Trevelyan. She was the only thing keeping him vertical as his heavy pants slowly return to normal breaths.

A quiet “Maker” was all that Cullen could muster when he finally regained his composure. Trevelyan turned around and looked Cullen in the face. 

“What took you so long?” She asked and she kissed him hard on the mouth. She tasted the saltiness of the sweat beaded on his top lip. “I think I’ve had enough of Val Royeaux for the day. We’ve got more _pressing_ matters to take care of back at Skyhold.” Trevelyan gave Cullen a quick wink, grabbed him by the hand, and raced toward the city’s exit.


End file.
